


Monster

by falicewins



Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [19]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Hot Sex, Office Sex, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: ''It's almost a crime how hot you look in those neat blouses and tight skirts, even when that's not who you are.''''Why don't you take them off then? I'll show you how frustrated I really am.''''You'd love that, wouldn't you?''
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> this one shot set place between the cooper dinner and the moment he got arrested. I know that if we talk about canon this doesn't fit in the story line but this was meant in a way if there had been more time between the dinner and his arrest.

His head was pounding like crazy, but there was no one else to blame for that but himself. It were the bottles of alcohol punishing him for not stopping soon enough, but by now he couldn't even be bothered caring about the pain. 

Anything else was better than constantly feeling his heart ache by the thought of his daughter in another state and his son blaming him for it. He had promised him to keep away from the bottle, but it was just too damn hard. There was just one thing of being a trained alcoholic that came in handy and that was ability to hide it by now.

Still, the guilt flashed over him the moment he woke up so he had thrown out every piece of evidence of his relapse night in the garbage and brought it to the Whyrm so his son wouldn't find it. 

He needed to change things and he for sure was determined to get his son home and after that his wife and daughter, but with Riverdale being such a mess it was hard to keep on the right path. How could he have dinner with his son and the Coopers, seeing them leave off to the dance and not drown himself in his own sorrows? It was almost impossible.

He dragged the garbage to the bar he owned and dumped it aside. By now the Whyrm was his second home, especially since he owned it, so he stepped inside and greeted Hog Eye who was cleaning a few beer glasses.

''You've got a visitor. She is waiting for you upstairs.'' He told him, without taking his eyes of the glass. FP glanced at his office and sighed. He wasn't in the mood for someone who had to complain about the mess on Sunnyside or the articles in the Register about the gang. 

''You know you are not supposed to let someone in there without my permission. Who is it?'' He was a little bothered by his behaviour as it was almost a law to not let anyone up there, but the smirk that appeared on Hog Eye's face the minute he asked who this person was awakened his curiosity.

''Alice Cooper. The one and only. I told her we were closed, but she went upstairs anyway. It's your problem now.'' It was hard to fight his amused grin, especially when he saw the frown on FP's face. 

From all the people he could handle to face right now Alice Cooper certainly wasn't one of them. Especially considering how their dinner went a few nights ago. Her yelling was definitely on the bottom of the list of things he could take today.

A loud sigh escaped his mouth as he walked over to the stairs with a frustrated expression on his face. All he wanted was for her to leave so he could go home and take a long nap. What on earth could she be doing here that she couldn't ask on the phone?

He opened his office door and as if she had been waiting for him she leant against his desk, her arms crossed, staring at him with a stern look. She was wearing a low cut blue silk blouse, that showed just enough of her cleavage to make men look at it, but also just enough for it to still be appropriate for official meetings. 

The blouse was tucked into a navy-blue skirt that accented her beautiful long legs. He had to remind himself that he didn't came to drool over her looks, as much as he hated the style, but to send her away as fast as possible.

''Alice, whatever it is that you are coming for, there are other things on my mind right now.'' He sighed as he closed his office door. He took a few steps into her direction, shoving his hands in his pockets. Alice wasn't convinced, but just kept her gaze on him as she raised her eye-brow.

''You know I don't like it when you keep me waiting.'' She stated, not all amused by the amount of time she had been in his office before he showed up. 

''We didn't have an appointment.'' He snapped back, just as much unbothered by her attitude. 

He knew that Alice was used to intimidate people; she always had been. As a Serpent people feared her, and now people did it because most people knew she would do anything for a good story.

''Fair enough. Though I know you were expecting me at some point. Right, FP?'' She raised her eyebrow knowingly and tried to hide the smug smile that was appearing on her face.

That's where she got him. Because even if it was one of Riverdale's best kept secrets, this wasn't the first time they had meet up. Still, the last time had been over a few years ago just after Gladys had left and he had found himself looking for her at their High School reunion and fucked her in the ladies bathroom. But FP Jones didn't let himself be defeated so easily, not even if he had secretly thought about that reunion a couple of times when he lost his self-control.

''Do you still like to play this game, Alice?'' He asked her, as he took a few more steps into her direction, trying his hardest not show her that she had hit his soft spot. 

But if she was playing this game, he could do too. She didn't say anything, she just scanned his body once he stepped closer to her.

''What would your husband think, hmm?'' His said lowly, practically growling it out. 

Every bone in his body hated Hal Cooper, so if she was here without even consulting him then he had at least one win today. Alice's face turned bitter and her eyes shot fire. FP had to fight his grin as he looked at her face and he knew the game was on.

''For your information, he's still sleeping at the Register. Still, those stories don't write themselves.'' Alice finally moved and lifted her ass from the desk that she was leaning against and stood face to face with him now, their heads just inches away from one another's. Her story was everything but convincing, but he wanted her to break first.

''So you are saying you are here for the new headline of tomorrow's paper?'' He narrowed his eyes as he spoke to her and tried to see any changes in her facial expression but couldn't find anything. 

For other people she was impossible to read, but most of the time FP could crack the code. This time things were different though, as he couldn't quite figure out what he was reading in her eyes.

''That's right. We got an anonymous tip that Jason Blossom was involved with the Serpents. Care to explain?'' 

She was full on with the game and she almost convinced herself that she came there to let him confess something according to the Blossom case. By now trashing the Serpents in the local paper had become her job, so she might as well use it if this was how the morning was going.

''You believe everything you hear, don't you?'' He let out a scoff. 

He had his reasons to send her away now, to tell her not even bother coming to the Whyrm because she wasn't welcome at all anymore, but her eyes were working on him like a hypnoses that were keeping him in his place.

''Just doing my job, FP.'' She snapped back, unimpressed by his defence. 

She didn't have anything prepared, but truth was that she wasn't lying. There were a lot of rumours going around that the Serpents were involved with the case and that maybe their King had something to do with it. Still, it was a question she'd rather not get the answer to right now.

''Why don't you tell me why you are really here?'' Suddenly he dropped the act and cut right through the tension that had been there since a few days ago and what brought her back to his office. 

It wasn't the Blossom case or her job, it was something else that she needed from him. She kept silent as his face was now inches away from her own, her expression still not betraying how much her body temperature was rising.

''Guess with Cooper not sleeping at home you are a little uh— Frustrated?'' He smirked amused, as he knew that it was hard to keep up with her sex drive. 

Hal never gave him the idea of a man that tried to satisfy not only his own needs, but also his partners. No, he was definitely the selfish kind of bedpartner and now he thought of it FP wondered for how long she had been unsatisfied by him.

''You'd love that, wouldn't you?'' She said unimpressed. For a moment he believed her. He could see why people thought she was cold, untouchable and distant.

It was an act she had put up for so long that she'd almost convinced him. But FP knew better. No matter how hard she would try, no matter how hard she would change, there was something that would always stay the same. Those blue eyes. It became harder to read them after he hadn't looked at them up closely for so long, but if he wanted to he could look right through her.

''Whether you like it or not, I know you, Alice. And I don't mean the woman you try to be. I mean the woman underneath all those pastel layers. There's a snake there begging to get out.'' His eyes shifted from her face slowly down to her chest area, down to her stomach, her legs, her heels and back to her eyes again.

Nobody else would have seen it, but she swallowed a little too hard as he talked to her. She shifted just slightly which means the first bricks had fallen down. He could see her lip slightly twitch, as if she was going to say something but changed her mind the second after. 

Still, he wasn't done teasing her yet, not if he almost got her surrendered. He was winning the game, and for once in his life he really wanted that victory. He needed a win, even if it was just a mind game with the woman he loves and hates the most.

''It's almost a crime how hot you look in those neat blouses and tight skirts, even when that's not who you are.'' He growled, as he didn't even try to hide the fact that he was shamelessly staring at her boobs.

At this point FP had no idea if her stopping by had the intention of something more than an ordinary third degree about Serpent business, but the way her boobs were practically staring back and begging for attention told him a different story. If it wasn't written all over her face her body language would tell her true intentions.

Alice still knew a way to win this, or actually a way for the both of them to win. She wasn't blind, she could see the lust in his eyes. If she was being honest with herself, the way he was looking at her didn't leave her unbothered either. 

That he smelled just as good as he did back in the day, still wearing the same cologne was both a curse and a blessing right now. He was challenging her, but she knew that he wasn't expecting her to take the bait. So, that's exactly what she did.

She unfolded her arms, as she grabbed the hem of his Serpent jacket, tugging him towards herself in one swift move. The action definitely caught him off guard, as she could read the confusion in his eyes.

''Why don't you take them off then? I'll show you how frustrated I really am.'' It came out of her mouth in a low whisper, her face as straight as possible with the nerves taking over her body.

If she leant in just a little but more her lips would touch his, but he needed to be the one to give in. Her breath stuck in her throat as he let fall a silence between them and it hit her that he could laugh right in her face and walk away, leaving her behind in embarrassment.

But then his hands barely grazed her legs until they landed on her waist, squeezing it firmly, playing with the fine line of it being playful or rough.

''You'd love that, wouldn't you?'' He whispered lowly, as his mouth had reached close to her ear and came so closely to her skin that she could feel his breath touching her and making shivers go all over her body.

God, she wanted to slap him right in his face, but those thoughts got interrupted when his lips attached to her neck to leave little love bites, with his tongue soothing over the bruised skin a second later. Alice closed her eyes as she tried to hold back a whimper and gripped onto his Serpent jacket harder than she intended.

The heated pool between her legs became wetter by the second that it was almost embarrassing how easily he got her worked up. He was sucking bruises into her skin almost teasingly slow, but the evidence of what playing with her was doing for him was pressing into her leg. It made her doubts go away so quickly that she grabbed him through the denim of his jeans without hesitating anymore. 

He groaned in excitement as she held his growing erection in the palm of her hands and felt that he needed to feel her as soon as possible or otherwise he would burst. His lips detached from her throat as he looked back at her again, his eyes filled with passion.

Her lips begged to be kissed by him, but he had other plans first. As her boobs had been staring at him, asking him for attention he tightened her grip on her blouse and ripped it apart in a split second, with the buttons flying across the room.

In any other situation she had made a comment about how expensive that blouse was and that she was going to let him pay for the damage, but this wasn't a moment to make sassy remarks. It made her mad that one of her favorite pieces of clothing was ripped apart, but the anger that had boiled up had turned into arousal in a matter of seconds. She'd never allow Hal to do something like that, but with FP it was hotter than she'd ever imagined. He could rip apart every piece of her without her minding one bit.

''You're still a fucking Goddess.'' He breathed out, his eyes glued to her perfect boobs that still looked exactly like he had imagined.

He took a moment to catch his breath and take a good look at her breast who were tightly embraced by her white lace bra, that was ironically a contrast with how he had known her for so long, but it still looked so damn hot on her.

''Stop talking.'' She commanded bossily, and he didn't wait another second to obey her.

His lips attacked her chest area and grabbed both her boobs in his hands as he squeezed them roughly.

Alice had one hand tangled in his hair by now, creating a mess that screamed that someone had been tugging on it, as she couldn't keep in her own arousal anymore. She wanted more than this and she was determined to get it the way she liked it.

Her hand almost violently tugged on his hair and made her look up right at him. This time she didn't wait for him to make the move, so she kissed him hungrily. Her teeth took his bottom lip between them and pulled gently, making a shiver going over her spine as she heard him whimper. She knew he loved the pain; she knew how he loved it if she did things like that.

He took a moment to really savor the taste of her tongue, as he knew that he had to wait a while to maybe ever feel the soft feeling of them gently battling with each other. If they weren't careful it would almost be a loving kiss, which they couldn't be involved in. This had to be just physical, they couldn't bring up old feelings now.

''Lean back.'' He whispered as he broke their kiss, both feeling that they needed to break it before they would just kiss each other all night. 

He had so many other plans with her, they couldn't stop in the middle of a make-out session purely because an old familiar feeling took over them, they were too smart for that.

She did as he told her, and he shoved her skirt up to her ass, and lowered himself down as his face was right in front of her drenched entrance with only her matching white lace panties getting in his way. 

He hooked his fingers around the edges and dragged them down painfully slowly, that it almost made her complain. But this was a game, and neither of them could break the rules now or everything would be ruined.

It had been so many years since he last had her so exposed, so vulnerable in front of him. There wasn't anything in sight that told him she was a mother and he had no idea what her secret was of staying so fucking hot.

The longer he stayed down there doing nothing, the more Alice grew insecure about her appearance. Was the sight of her suddenly letting him down? Didn't he want to do this? Maybe she didn't look the way he was used to?

Her thoughts got interrupted by FP planting a soft kiss on her folds before he took his own finger in his mouth to make it wet and brought it over to her clit to start rubbing slowly. As if she wasn't drenched already he now teased her in a way that sent little sparks of electricity through her body that only he ever managed to give to her.

It wasn't enough for him, so without a warning he attached his tongue to her clit and started sucking as if it was the only thing that kept him alive. She tasted so good that he'd be happy if it would be the only thing he'd ever have to taste ever again. 

His erection was throbbing as a prisoner that wanted to escape out of his jeans and boxers, but he wanted to make her fall apart first before satisfying his own needs. This was about her, and how he was the only one in the whole town having that kind of impact on her; the only one who could make Alice Cooper's legs shake.

His hands had grabbed her thighs to keep himself steady and her hand was wrapped in his hair as she pulled on it, hurting his scalp. He groaned out from the growing pain that only spurred her on more, and the vibrations that he sent out were getting her over the edge.

''Fuck— FP—'' She cried out, as he needed to hold her legs steady when she came right on his tongue. 

He smirked in amusement as he caressed his fingers up and down her legs and planted a last kiss on her soaked core before he came up again, looking at the worn out woman in front of him. He placed a strand of hair behind her ear and leant in to kiss her, but stopped just as his lips were about to touch hers.

''Move around.'' He whispered lowly, and as she took a breath after coming back down to earth, she turned around in his arms. Her hands steady on his desk, her panties still on her ankles and her skirt being shoved up to her lower back again.

She couldn't see him, but she heard the sound of his belt being unbuckled and his zipper being pulled downwards. Her body ached for him, but she had to wait until he decided it was time for them to become one. He had always been good at teasing her, letting her wait before he was practically bursting.

FP gripped onto her hips, pushing her a little more towards him, as he lined himself up and entered her slowly. He gasped for air as he felt her muscles welcoming him as if he had never left, as if they fitted together so perfectly that it almost brought him to tears. But then again, he remembered it; no feelings. Just a journalist and a gang leader having sex as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

He hadn't even taken the time to fully undress her, or himself for that matter, which he would have if that didn't make them so vulnerable. There was nothing in the world that he dreamed of more than looking at her completely naked, exposed in front of him, but in that fantasy, they had loving sex for hours. This was just a quick hook up that had found its roots in anger and frustration, not love and tenderness.

His right hand grabbed her boob, giving it a rough squeeze as the other kept her and himself steady as he rocked himself into her over and over again, grunting while doing so. There was something so hot about taking her from behind and hearing her moaning along with him and knowing that she is fighting the sounds that escaped out of her mouth.

''Fuck—'' He growled out as he started bucking with her hips to move along in his rhythm. 

''Jesus, Alice. You feel so good.'' He looked at her exposed ass and the way he could see himself thrusting into her and how she moved along with it. 

It was by far one of the hottest things he had ever seen, especially considering she was wearing those north side clothes that was almost a blessing right now.

''I told you to stop talking, FP.'' She breathed out annoyed, gripping onto the desk with her hand to desperately hold onto something to keep herself steady. 

She almost cursed out loud about how she hated how amazing it felt to have him fill her, as if her body was finally receiving what she wanted for over years now.

The image of their high school reunion hook-up had never left her mind, even if she had fought it for a long time. So, what if she fantasied about it when she was making love to her husband, or if she was taking a bath and started to take matters in her own hands?

His loud grunts and the uncontrollable way his hips were bucking against her ass right now told her that he was close, so she thrusted back a few times to let him take her as deep as he could just a few times more before he exploded.

The moment he stopped moving as he had come inside her there feel a silence. She could hear him catch his breath, but she couldn't stop the tears that were stinging in her eyes as she realized what she had done. 

For the second time in her life she had cheated on her husband and out of all people she had chosen to do that with her high school lover. Hal wasn't a good husband, but that wasn't who she was, was she?

She could have chosen anyone, but she had found her way into the arms of FP Jones again and no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, she knew exactly why it was him. 

God, he knew everything about her. All her soft spots, all things she cared about, all things she was, and all the things that she wasn't. She hated him so much for being the one that knew more about her than she knew about herself that she wanted to push him away, slap him full in his face and get the hell out of his office and pretend it never happened.

But instead she straightened down her blouse as she tucked it back down into her skirt that she had pulled down again. Her tears had silently streamed down her cheeks, but as her back was still turned to him and he readjusted his jeans her shoulders started shocking too.

It took him a few seconds before he realised what was going on, but then a barely audible sniff put the puzzle pieces together.

''Al—Alice? Are you crying?'' He asked confused. His hand was placed on her arm now as he wanted to make her turn around, but she shoved it away.

''No, I am not. Just leave it.'' She placed both her hands on her cheeks and wiped away all the tears that had stuck on there, as a hopeless try to be believable as she turned around to grab her coat again.

''Fuck, Alice, you are.'' FP said shocked, suddenly a feeling of guilt taking over him. 

Did he overstep? Was it his fault she was upset? Did he misread her signals and had he take advantage of her? Didn't she want this at all?

She had grabbed her coat in her hand and dug her nails into the expensive fabric as she tried to keep herself from breaking down. She just needed to make it out of the Whyrm to let her emotions runs free. If she was quick she could be down in a matter of seconds, but right now that seemed impossible to do.

''Did I... hurt you?'' He asked insecurely, as he took a step into her direction, looking for her eyes to meet his. FP was afraid of the answer, but he needed to know in order to fix whatever what was going on with her.

She agreed on looking at him, and she saw how genuinely concerned his brown eyes were gazing at her, as if he was the first one in a very long time who actually cared about what she was feeling.

''It's just that—Nevermind.'' She waved it away as she realised that out of all people FP Jones should be the last one to actually care about her. 

If her own husband couldn't even care, why should the man that she had been thrashing in her paper even care a tiny bit about her wellbeing?

Alice walked towards the door, but he blocked her way and made her look at him again. Things might be complicated but he wasn't going to let her leave this easily. You could say a lot of things about FP Jones, but he did care about people. He looked like a fighter, but people close to him knew deep down there was a lover who took care of his own.

''What is going on? Put your walls down for once, please. I know you think I am a monster, but I am not going to let you leave this office when you are this upset.'' His voice was soft and low, as he didn't want to risk scaring her away, if he hadn't done that already.

The mood change was almost uncomfortable as they had heated sex just a few minutes ago, but now she had red puffy eyes and tears ready to fall down her cheeks any second. Alice tossed down her coat on the couch again and crossed her arms as she sighed.

''Fine. You want to know what is going on? Jason Blossom knocked up my daughter and my own husband, her own father, wanted her to abort her babies. You can fill in yourself how fucked up that is, FP.''

Alice poked her tongue into her cheek as she broke the eye contact, knowing that if she would look into those deep brown pools a second longer she would break down.

''Fucking hell. I had no idea. Come here.'' Without even waiting for her permission he pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his face into her hair. She was caught off guard by this action, as this was totally new for them.

They had done the secret hook-ups that were rough, and exciting but this was soft and comforting that was another step of intimacy that made her feel so safe and so scared at the same time. This was the familiar feeling she couldn't give into, but it was there now so she had lost the battle.

After a little hesitation she gave into the hug and even let herself smell his scent, which felt like breaking one of her own rules but it was something she needed more than ever. After a few seconds he broke their embrace and bend down to his liquor cabinet, grabbing a bottle of whiskey.

''Sounds like you could use some, what do you think?'' He raised his eyebrow and held two glasses in his hand. Giving advice had never been his strongest suit, so he offered her the only comfort he'd ever known— Alcohol.

She sat down on the floor and he followed her lead. FP handed her one of the glasses and filled them up with just a little bit more than usual, which made her giggle for a bit. Still, Alice knew that this drinking habit wasn't healthy for him and she would almost say she was starting to grow worried.

''You drink too much.'' She stated bluntly, as she took a sip. Her eyes fell on her blouse that was still half open, with her bra exposed but at this point she couldn't even bother anymore. Her hair was a mess, her mascara smudged, and her clothes were ripped apart. But the man next to her? He didn't mind one bit, so why should she? At least the outside represented how she felt on the inside now.

''That's what you get when you drive your wife and your daughter out of town.'' He scoffed, and chugged his whiskey, not even bothered by the burning feeling in his throat.

She looked at him, but he gazed at a spot on the wall. His glossy eyes were noticeable now the light that was radiated by the lamp on the ceiling was shining right at him.

''I don't think you are a monster, FP.'' She said quietly. 

Alice saw his body tense a little when she spoke, and he turned his head towards her with a look of sadness and hope that broke her heart in a way it had never did before.


End file.
